


Lucky Charms

by Medie



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's St. Patrick's day and Lana wants to make sure Lex doesn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Charms

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to an extremely good friend,

There are moments in people's lives when they truly feel as if they are being controlled by something outside of themselves. Lana Lang had heard this more than once but had never truly experienced it herself. Until one fateful St. Patrick's Day.

Lex had missed out on the celebrations after a minor business matter had unexpectedly blown into a major one and, somehow, Lana had gotten it into her head to carry some of the festivities - namely a piece of cake and a suspiciously green latte - to him at the manor.

Walking into his office, she discovered him staring bemusedly at a statue sitting on his desk.

He looked up when she entered and smiled. "Lana . . . what brings you by?"

She held up the plate and cup. "You missed the fun."

"Not usually something I do," he noted dryly, rising to greet her.

Handing him the snack, she reached out to lightly brush her fingers along the surface of the dragon statue. "What's this?"

"A present from an investor," Lex said, giving his latte a suspicious look. Coffee - no matter how fancy - was not supposed to be green. He was quite sure it violated a law of nature. "It's a Hong Tze good luck dragon."

"It's beautiful," Lana murmured, leaning down to look closely. "The eyes look like rubies."

"That's because they are," he said, chuckling at her surprised look . "All and all, it's a very expensive good luck charm."

"Slightly," she said. "Well, if you don't get lucky with this, you never will." No sooner were the words out of her mouth than she closed her eyes in realization. "I mean, not that you'd need, oh, I, uh..." she shook her head, her laughter self-conscious. "I didn't mean it -- I didn't mean it _that_ way."

The businessman set down his coffee, not wanting to spill it lest it stain the carpet, as he started to laugh. "In my defense, I've never needed a statue for _that_."

Blushing furiously, Lana straightened up and tried to find anywhere to look that wasn't Lex's face. "I -- " she shook her head. "I think that's the definition of putting my foot in my mouth."

"No, it isn't," Lex said, still laughing. "It's the best laugh I've had all day." Picking up the latte again, he looked at her with a questioning expression. "Is this _supposed_ to be green?"

She nodded. "It is St. Patrick's Day. Everything gets dyed green."

"Not coffee," Lex argued. "Coffee is *not* supposed to be green."

Lana smiled. "That's what Chloe said. She refused to drink the green stuff."

"Ah, yes, Ms. Sullivan is a fellow connoisseur," he said, letting his eyes surreptitiously wandering over her slim form. "Coffee is an art."

She laughed, pushing her hair back over her shoulder. "I should have known you'd say that, you drink almost as much of it as she does." Her laughter died in her throat when Lex leaned toward her and kissed her cheek. He pulled back slightly, his eyes mirthful, his hand reaching for the collar of her coat. His hand never made it as she hesitantly reached up to touch his cheek, looking at him with impossibly wide eyes, her body suddenly alive with sensation and anticipation..

He started to speak, to question her, when she surprised them both by kissing him. Slow, hesitant, but real. When reason overcame her bravado, she stepped back, shocked by her own actions. Lex smiled, silently reassuring her, and reached out to lightly brush her silken hair away from her cheek. He let the hand run down the column of her neck, resting on her shoulder, slight pressure guiding her forward for another kiss. A longer, deeper version of its predecessor.

Lana froze beneath his lips but after a heartbeat, she responded, resting a hand on his chest.

When Lex finally, reluctantly, pulled away, he brushed a finger beneath Lana's lower lip, fixing the smudged lipgloss. He smiled and pointed at the button peeking out from beneath her coat. "The button made me do it."

With the reminder, she looked down and unfastened it. "Pete gave it to me." She revealed with a flustered laugh. "Thought it might come in handy."

Taking the 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish' button from her, Lex smirked. "Did it work?"

"I don't know," she said, surprising herself by throwing caution to the wind and stretching up, her lips hovering just beneath his. "I think I should find out."

"By all means," he responded, closing the gap between them.

The button fell to the floor, unnoticed, as he slid his hands beneath her jacket, palms brushing across the white cotton of her shirt, pressing against the small of her back. The kiss deepened and Lana found herself backed against Lex's desk, her skin heating underneath the fierce, passionate touches. She slid her hands up his arms, resting on his shoulders.

A soft, appreciative noise escaped her and she pressed against Lex, taking the initiative. She didn't think the action surprised him but he stumbled a little under her momentum, finally settling down into a chair with Lana straddling his lap.

Their lips parted for a moment, giving them both a chance to draw breath, and then met again as she rocked on him. Earning a pleasured hiss from Lex, whose body reacted predictably, and his grip on her tightened.

Instinct seemed to possess Lana and she gloried in it, letting it rule her. Her hands lightly ran over the smoothness of Lex's scalp, holding his mouth to hers as their tongues met and teased each other.

Her body rocked against his - friction and heat driving them both. The kiss ended when Lex let his head fall back against the chair, his hands sliding down her body and grasping her hips, unconsciously guiding the motion. Watching him, Lana felt a rush of feminine power, knowing she had brought him to this point and intended to take him further.

She ran her hands up his chest, her nimble fingers unfastening the buttons of his shirt and slipping in to lightly stroke across his skin. He lifted heavy lidded eyes to her face and watched intently as her her tongue darted out to moisten her lips and brought his hands up to slide into her hair, guiding her mouth to his again.

Lana moaned, low in her throat, and she moved on him more fiercely. It had a predictable result and Lex stiffened suddenly, coming in a rush, his body pushing hard against hers. When he collapsed beneath her again, she grinned lazily at him. "I think it works."

"What works?" Lex asked, looking pleasantly rumpled.

"The button." She inclined her head toward the fallen trinket. "Pete was right, it definitely came in handy."

"It did, hmm?" He countered, his hands sliding along her denim-clad legs. "I thought it was the statue."

Lana lightly traced a pattern on his chest, leaning over to kiss the enticing skin. "Mm, no, we haven't tried that out yet."

"Yet?" Lex countered, a smirk playing around his mouth. He liked this side of Lana, breaking free of self-restraint was good for the soul.

"Yet as in, not as of this moment, but we will," Lana clarified, smiling.

"We will, hmm?" he teased.

"We will."

Restraining his laughter, Lex did his best to nod obediently. "All right."

Mentally, he resolved to send his investor one hell of a thank you gift. The statue had, in Lana's unwitting words, gotten him lucky. Very, very lucky indeed.


End file.
